Five Years Later Revamped
by AJ211
Summary: What if Anna chose to left Christian after his reaction to finding out that she's pregnant? What if Anna moves of London for good? What if Christian visits London after five years? **ALL CHARACTERS AND PLOT LINES BELONG TO E L JAMES**
1. Chapter 1

_*** DISCLAMER-All character and plot themes belong to E L James. The author in now way wants to take credit for that**__

 _ **Author's note-**_ Does anyone remember this story? Well I've changed quite a few things. Hope you all like it :) I know its probably shite. But don't be too harsh kay? :)

Also, apologies for my language. English isn't my first language. Do ignore that. Thanks.

 ** _Five Years Later…Revamped_**

 _POV- Ana_

It's been five years. Five whole years since ive seen that face. Five years since I left him crying over the phone. Five years since I've even been home. But here he is. My son. The perfect image of his father right down to his bronze hair and grey eyes. Even his mannerisms are the SAME. My perfect boy. How am I ever going to tell him what actually happened to Daddy? How his Mum left him all alone and came all the way to London to start afresh? Shit. What do I do?

Life in London has been great to be honest. I have a great job at a great publishing house. I live in my own apartment. The neighbors are friendly and Charlie has many friends in the neighborhood.

Charlie (yes I named him after Charlie Tango) is four and has the cutest manners you'll ever see. He shakes everybody's hand when he meets new people; he refuses to let me put his clothes on and insists on doing it himself. And his accent oh his cute little British accent can melt anybody's heart. I'll never trade him for anything else in the world. Which is probably why I haven't had a relationship that has lasted more than two months. I can never be with someone who doesn't fully accept Charlie.

"Muumm!" Charlie calls out just as I finished my morning cup of tea. "Coming!" I walk to his room which is impeccably clean for a boy his age. "Mum I don't know what to wear to school today. It's Misha's birthday", he says. He has a crush on his classmate. It's her birthday of course he'll want to look better than he always does. Charlie's wardrobe is full of button down shirts and trousers. He doesn't' like to wear those cutesy cartoon printed t-shirts. Gosh, he's so much like his father. "Okay so how about that blue sweater with the brown pants?" I ask him.

"Okay, thank you Mum", he says absent mindedly.

I drop off Charlie at his school and head to work. I've taken a liking to those super high heeled pumps and fitting trench coats. Some would say I've become a "true Brit" by how well I can say 'Fuckwit' in Cockney. Hmm... I wonder what does Angie my assistant have in store for me today.

 _POV- Christian_

It's been a long time since I've walked the halls of the Brown Hotel in London. Last I was here; Anna blew my mind by doing something completely unexpected while I was in a meeting. Hmm…how I can remember the taste of her lips, the smell of hair...and how her cunt responded to my touch…

Time to wake up Grey. This is the reality. She is no longer here. With you. She's probably in love with someone else. Some lowlife bastard who doesn't even know how much she deserves. How she needs to be loved and worshipped like the goddess that she is. I wish I could just change things. Change the things that I said and did. My cell phone buzzes. It's my mother. "Good afternoon, Mother or should I say good morning?" I say, eerily cheery. Why the fuck am I nervous? It's not like I can see her. I know she's in London but I chose to leave it at that. Is she wants privacy I'll give her that. I couldn't possibly just see her right around the corner now could I? Fuck. Get a hold of yourself Grey.

"Morning son. You're doing well aren't you? You aren't looking for her are you?", damnit she got straight to the point that's very unlike her.

"No mom I'm not. I'm just here for the conference now that's done. I'll be home by day after. I won't even leave the hotel tomorrow", I say.

"Okay Christian. Take care of yourself okay? Don't lose control". Control? All I do is control.

"Yes mother, now goodbye I think my car is here", I say hastily.

"Bye son", she says and I hang up.

"Sir your car is here", Taylor says on cue. Poor man, how he's had to put up with my shit all these years.

"Alright", I pick up my briefcase and head out. London is a pretty city that I have to admit. She chose the right place to live. She really did. The traffic here is pretty busy at all times. We are nearly stopping at every signal. I stare out the window, looking at the different people who walk the street of London.

We stop at yet another signal. There's a school here. Kids are pouring out. Dispersal time I suppose. Parents waiting for their kids outside. There's one such woman. In high heels and a trench coat cinched around her waist.

She has long brown hair with a bit of highlights and the pale skin I have longed for for five years. She is unmistakably my Anna. HOLY FUCK she is right there. Just as she was five years ago. I can't breathe. I can't…WAIT. Who is that she's hugging? It's a tiny little kid.

Just as I start to think of all the possibilities why she would be here. I see the kid's face.

And he is, unmistakably, MY SON.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note-**_

I would like to thank everyone who left a review and liked the story! Here's the second chapter. I hope you all like it! Do leave a review!

 _ **Chapter 2**_

POV- Christian

HOLY FUCK.

That's my son.

MY SON.

It has to be. It just has to be.

And she hid this from me. All those years I spent pondering over how she probably aborted the baby, she didn't. She kept it. She kept him. How in the world did she think she could get away with this? _Well she did Grey, for five whole years_ , I think to myself.

"Sir, is that?..is that-", Taylor stammers.

"Yes Taylor. That's Anastasia. And that's my son. Who she hid from me for five whole fucking years", I say through my gritted teeth.

"Sir, calm down. Let's think this through. Maybe…maybe he isn't your son...maybe..." Taylor says visibly shocked.

"OH REALLY TAYLOR? ISN'T IT FUCKING OBVIOUS?! LOOK AT HIM! HE IS MINE. HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE I DID WHEN I WAS A KID! FUCK HER PRIVACY! THAT'S MY SON AND I NEED TO KNOW HIM", I scream, almost ready to burst with pure anger.

"Sir, you can't meet him now. Do you want your son to know his father as the man who screamed and threatened his mother? We need to go back to the hotel and think this through", Taylor says, eerily calmly. Over the past few years Taylor has gotten pretty close to me. Some would call him my confidante and damn if he wasn't so right all the time.

"Fine", I say and think about how Anastasia Steele's perfect little bubble is about to burst.

Upon reaching the hotel I straight away call Welch. "Welch I need all info on Anastasia Steele. I want to know where she lives what she eats and who she fucks", I say curtly.

"Sir, but you told us never to-", he says but I cut him off, "Fuck what I said Welch. She has a son. MY SON. And I have the right to know everything", I say, still bursting with rage.

"Right away sir", Welch says without missing a beat. I begin to pace around the room, unable to control my restlessness. It'll take Welch about a day to come up with all the information. What shall I do till then? Should I talk to Mother? I can't. Not yet. I instead call Taylor and tell him to cancel my jet and extend my stay at the Brown which he has already done. He's so damn resourceful and cares for me in his own way. _Which you don't deserve_ , I think sub-consciously. I then Googled the name of the kid's school. Seems to be one of the nicest ones in London. School timings are from 8:30 to 3 pm which is when I saw them. Hmm...I wonder if the school takes generous donations…

_THE NEXT DAY_

POV- Charlie

Why do birds fly? And bees sting? Why is it that the color red called red?

All day, such strange questions pop in my head like little butterflies that sit on flowers. Some mates call me "wacky!" because I don't like to play with sand. Sand makes me clothes dirty. I dream about sand monsters coming after my lolly. I love lollies. They make me smile. Misha likes lollies too. We always eat them together. She too thinks I'm wacky. Ms. Morley calls me a 'genius'. I know what that means.

I opened mum's dictionary and saw the meaning. Sometimes my mates stare at me when I recite my essay. Is talking about universe, the stars, and the constellations bad? Mum told me that it was brilliant. I have heard her talking Ms Morley though they talk in hushed tones. About me being a genius. Again that word. About how Mum should think about letting me join higher grades. I don't want to leave Misha or any of my other mates. I like solving grade 9 maths problems but I don't want to sit with them in their class. They are meanies. I have told mum that I don't want to sit in their class. They are so big.

Mum always lets me read her manuscripts and look for words that I don't understand. She always buys me the thickest of problem solving books and my favourite toys. She is always smiling around me. Never sad. But I know that sometimes at night she cries. I hear her crying. Maybe she thinks about Dad. She never talks about him.

Yesterday was Misha's birthday she went to her Grandmama's house so I couldn't meet her after school. I made her a painting of the Andromeda. Mum says I paint like a "maestro" another word I saw in the dictionary.

Today I sit alone, licking my lolly. My mates are playing on the swings. Mrs. Morning our headmistress is on the rounds with a man. He looks like he is searching for something. She is bringing him to the grounds. He is wearing a very nice suit. One that I would like to wear. He even has hair like mine.

"That's alright you can go deal with the issue, I'll help myself", the man says. He is American like Mum.

He is strolling around and stops in front of me. I look up. He looks like me a little.

"Hello, may a take a seat next to you?" he says.

"You may", I say licking my lolly. How I love this strawberry lolly.

"So- hi I'm-", he begins to say when three of the biggest bullies stroll by behind me and push me to the ground. My lolly is dirty now. I can't eat it. Oh no. I can't' cry in front of this man.

The man immediately tries to help me stand up. He is very tall. I signal him to not. I don't like taking people's help. I push up from the floor and dust my clothes. "These bigger kids they never change do they?" he says. He thinks I'm going to cry. But I won't. I don't like to cry.

So I square my shoulders and hold out my hand," Hello my name is Charlie Steele. How do you do?"

POV- Christian

And that along with his dimples were enough to melt my cold cold heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note-**_

 _ **Thank you for all the positive feedback! I have taken into consideration everything that you all have suggested. I'm trying not to rush this. So hope you all enjoy this chapter! Do leave a rev** **iew!**_

Chapter 3

Christian POV

HOLY FUCK. Is he really a kid? How can a boy who barely reaches up to my thighs be that well-mannered? Did I really want this? To meet him? To have this interaction? I should have just left him alone with Ana. That's the reason she left me wasn't it? That I wasn't ready to be a father? How can I be one? After all the shit I put people though. I let Anna raise him all alone for such a long time. Why couldn't I just check up on her? How could I just assume that she got rid of the baby because it was mine? _She's not you Grey,_ I say to myself. I should've just…done _something_. I still don't think I'm capable of taking care of this boy. How will I ever? He'll grow up, probably resenting me and the very thought of me would be revolting for him.

"Sir, are you okay?" Charlie asks me in his high pitched voice.

"Uh huh", I cleared my throat. "I'm fine. I gotta go now. Hope we meet again", I say formally hoping that the discomfort is hidden in my voice.

"Okay, bye bye then", he says and looks at his fallen Popsicle. He must really like em'. "Yeah, sorry about the popsicle", I say and get up. We say our goodbyes and then I go straight to my car without acknowledging the Head Mistress. I can't take anymore of this. I squeeze my eyes shut and think about how my life went so wrong. "Just drive. Taylor', I say to him when he gives me a concerned look.

I need to talk to someone. ANYONE. I don't know how long I can keep it in anymore. The rational part of me says to get a hold of myself but I just can't. This is too big. I dial Mom's number

"Hey Christian! How are you? Called so soon?" she says in her usual cheery voice.

"Mom…" I manage to choke out.

"What is it Christian is you hurt? Are-", she exclaims in a concerned voice.

"Mom. She has a son…Anastasia…has a son", I silently scream.

"Christian. Is he yours?" she asks. Her voice suddenly going deep.

"Yes. He is! I don't know what to do! I met him today at his school I don't know how to deal with this. I've dealt with everything in my life! But this?! She hid him from me Mom. No matter if I wasn't ready to be a father, she should've told me!" I scream, my face feels like it's on fire.

"Christian. Son. You never told us that Anna left because of you not ready to be a father! Christian, all our lives…we've been trying to tell you that it's okay...that you are normal…where did we fall short child? How could you let this happen Christian it's been five years…" she has started to cry at this point "five years…and I never knew that I had a grandchild ", she sobs. She's blaming me too? Shit what have I done? How do I deal with this? I hang up the phone. I can't deal with her crying right now. I have to meet her. I have to meet Anna. "Taylor take the car back around and wait outside the school", I finally say.

Anna POV

Another day, another one of my boss' tantrums. He just can't let this go can he? When the author is refusing to make the change, what am I supposed to be doing? My work phone starts to ring. I pick it up. "Hey it's Jake for you. Shall I patch him through?", my assistant asks me. "Oh sure!", I say, a little more enthusiastically than I intended. Jake has been my best friend since I move to London. He was moving out of the house next door while I was moving in. "I'm surprised the Mrs. Hams hasn't showed up with her wee little umbrella yet", he mumbled to me while we were both unloading and loading our luggage. I wasn't supposed to be doing heavy lifting at the time but I refused to hire help. London is so expensive. "Hey, could you give me a hand with these?" I asked him. "Absolutely', he said. Jake was a part time standup comedian at the time and he cracked the weirdest joke nobody understood. But I always found them funny. Now he's a lawyer and works at one of the most prestigious firms in London.

"My boss has his testicles in a twist. I mean literally. In a twist. Bullocks why did I ever take this job"?" he says as soon as I say hello.

"Hahaha! And my boss is bat shit crazy", I say. This is kind of a daily routine. Both of us talking about our shitty jobs that pay really really well.

"Want to go out tonight? We could see the new Disney feature. Charlie really wants to see it", I say. Jake and Charlie are best of friends. "Pftt that boy has the strangest taste in movies. One day it's To Kill A Mockingbird and the next day Mickey Mouse, anyhow okay I'll give ye a call", he says and hangs up.

It's almost time to pick up Charlie. As I head to his school, I have a strange feeling in the pit of belly. I feel giddy. Really giddy. Maybe it was a stale looking scone that got to me.

I reach the school just in time as the children have already started rushing past the gates. Charlie casually walks towards me. Wonder what is up with him? "Hey kiddo how was school! Did you have a bad day? If that Riley boy is bothering you again I could talk to his mom again-", I ramble on.

"Mum, I met a man today. He sat next to me on the bench-", Charlie continues. And I feel it. The rush of air against my face. All the hair on my back stood up. My breathing quickens. What is happening to me?

What sort of sickness is this? The wind is pretty strong right now. I can hardly hear Charlie. I glance towards the sidewalk and there he is. Christian is here. HOLY FUCK. Christian is here. And he looks heavenly. He's walking towards me. My whole world seems to have paused. It's just him. He's almost here.

And that's the last thing I see before I black out.


End file.
